Fairy Tail: Fern
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: What happens when there's a talented, travelling dancer in town? she has all kind of magic but she has a power and a dark past she doesn't want anyone to know!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu, Erza and Gray were walking, through the busy crowd, to see what all the excitement was about. They saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes dancing. The plants around the girl, were dancing and moving with her. "She must have illusion magic" said Erza, while admiring the green, jewelled sword she was holding while dancing. the rest of the guild was also there. The master watched the girl very carefully.

When the girl had finished, big leaves came up to people and they putted gold coins, into it. The leaf went passed Natsu and Gray, but they didn't put any money into it. Erza dropped a few gold pieces, that were dirty. The girl collected the money and disappeared, into the forest, leaving the area she danced covered in roses.

The crowd disappeared and the Fairy tail guild members, went back to their guild. At the guild everyone was talking about the girl and how mysterious she was. The master said to Mirajane "Her magic isn't illusion. It seems to be a forgotten magic". Mirajane nodded her head. Natsu and Gray were, having a beer contest with Kana. But of course they lost. they started fighting about who drank the most.

Natsu ignored Gray, when he saw a new job, on the board. It read:

Girl with Brown hair and green eyes, is wanted.

She was seen dancing near the forest.

7,000,000 jewels.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu stared at the job board not believing his eyes. He couldn't believe two things, one :He saw that girl only an hour ago and two what had she done for the reward to be so much? "Erza, Gray come and have a look at this!" shouted Natsu. Gray -who was still annoyed at Natsu for stopping the fight- walked over. Gray looked at what Natsu was pointing at and gasped. From behind the two guys a hand reached out and grabbed the peace of paper. "Master, we'll be taking this job!" called out Erza, "Boys you better start getting a move on, 'cause if we're lucky she'll still be somewhere close by."

Meanwhile in the forest. The mysterious girl was very happy, with the money she had collected. But there was one thing that made her mood change. There were wanted noticed everywhere and they were about her. "I guess I'll go to the next town to get supplies, for my journey" she said to herself. She put her hood up to cover her face as she had to go through the middle of town, to able to get to her destination. She walked close to the edges of the path way. When she was almost out of town she heard a few voices behind her.

"Let's hope the girl is close by" Said a cold voice.

"I am looking forward to the reward money" said a female voice

"With the money, me and happy are going to by fish!" shouted another man's voice.

"Aye" said a weird small voice.

I hope they're not talking about me, said the girl who was in front of the gang. Her pace increased as she heard them come closer. "Hey, let's ask that girl, if she has seen the dancing girl!" shouted a cheerful male voice. The girl panicked, now she knew for certain they were talking about her. She could hear their feet, that were running towards her. She felt an arm on her shoulder. "Excuse me have, you seen a girl with brown hair and green eyes?" asked a friendly female voice. "I'm sorry I can't help you" the girl replied, while pulling her hood down more to cover her face better. She felt something tug at her hood and it uncovered her face. "It's her!" the gang said.


	3. Chapter 3

The wanted girl ran into the forest. Natsu sped ahead and blocked her way. Erza and Gray catched up and surrounded her. Happy was flying above, watching the show. The girl reached down to pocket, that was unnoticeable, on her skirt. She pulled up a hook that had many keys on it. She pulled out, a gold key and said "Leo the lion, I call you out" All of a sudden a man wearing a suit and orange hair appeared. He charged towards Natsu and started fighting with him. The girl pulled out another key and yelled "The Golden Bull, Taurus I call you out. A massive bull appeared and started fighting, with Gray. Erza walked up to her and reequipped, into her favourite armour. The dancer girl pulled out of thin air, her jewelled sword.

Erza and her fought, for ages. Erza was really impressed by her skills and that she could last so long, fighting with her. The boys were also impressed, with the spirits. They were using a large amount of magic to fight Natsu and Gray, but The girl didn't seem tired with all her magic energy being used by her spirits. The girl was feeling the effects of using so much magic and fighting. "Return!" she yelled. The spirits disappeared. The girl thought during the confusion of why the spirits disappeared, she could escape.

Erza charged at the girl. She easily dodged her and Erza's proud sword got stuck in the tree behind her. The girl ran towards the deepest and darkest bit of the forest and she was planning to run out to the other side. Natsu saw her trying to escape and charged at her with monstrous speed, of a dragon. "Roar of the fire Dragon!" yelled Natsu as a ball of fire escaped his mouth and aimed for the girl. She saw it coming, she tried to dodge it, but got hit slightly on her right arm. Gray then froze her feet. She struggled to move, but then she saw a shiny thing near her neck. "If you move, you may be cut" Said Erza calmly. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked the girl. "I'm Erza Scarlet, that is Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster" Said Erza. (Sorry if I get there last names wrong) The gang stared at the girl, she matched the description, of the girl and she was the girl who danced this morning. Gray looked at the girl and asked "What's your name?"

The girl looked at them and replied "My name is Fern"

"No last name?" asked Erza. The girl shook her head.

Natsu's eyes wondered to the girls arm and saw the injury he had caused. "Sorry for hurting you, Fern" Fern looked away from them to see if she could escape, but her feet were frozen to the ground, a sword near her throat and dragon boy over there. Fern felt really dizzy, from all the magic had used. She started coughing badly. The gang stared at her she was coughing up dirt?


	4. Chapter 4

Erza, Natsu and Gray stared at the girl they had captured. The girl was coughing up dirt. "What's wrong with her?" asked Natsu. Erza and Gray didn't know what to say. They had no clue what was wrong with her. After Fern had coughed for more than five minutes, she said weakly "Let me go"

Erza shooked her head and said "If only Wendy was here"

"Well, sadly she isn't her she went on a job with metal freak" Said Gray.

"Who are you calling a Metal Freak?" asked an angry voice behind them.

The gang and Fern turned around and saw Wendy and Metal. (Sorry I can't remember his name, I think it may be Gajeel?)

"Why did you want me?" asked a curious Wendy.

"I need you to heel, Wanted over there She coughed up a dirt " Said Gray while pointing at Fern

Fern started coughing again. She was trying to stop dirt coming out of her mouth but it was no use. She coughed up a huge amount of dirt. "Oh my" said a surprised and worried Wendy. Wendy went up to Fern and placed her hands near her neck. Erza had no choice, but remove the sword from the girl's throat but her feet were still frozen. After ten minutes had passed, Fern was still coughing. "It's not working" Said Natsu. Wendy bursted into tears. Fern felt the ice become mushier around her feet and thought she might as well try to attempt to escape again. She pulled her feet out of the ice and ran again. Natsu saw this and yelled "Roar of the fire Dragon!" Fern saw it was no use trying to dodge it. She yelled back at Natsu "Roar of the Nature Dragon!" all of a sudden, dirt and mud escaped the girls mouth and blocked the fire ball. Everyone gasped in shock. Natsu, Metal and Wendy ran after Fern.

Fern was tired and weak. It was no use she was surrounded anyway. "You're a dragon slayer!" shouted Wendy excitedly.

"Yeah, so what?" said Fern

"We're Dragon Slayers as well" said Metal

"I'm Natsu, Fire dragon" said Natsu, "And this is Gajeel, Metal Dragon and Wendy, Air Dragon.

"so your all from Fairy Tail? I heard there was a guild that had many Dragon slayers" Said Fern

"Why are you wanted?" Asked a curious Erza.


End file.
